Freaking Perfect
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: HUMANIZED version of the episode 'Skipper Makes Perfect' with a twist. Rated T. Two-shot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Finally got that suspenseful oneshot out that I promised to you thewriterstory! But uh I made it a two-shot hehe.**

**HUMANIZED version of the episode 'Skipper Makes Perfect' with a twist. Hope you enjoy. I've had this idea for a LONG time but was too lazy to make it. Heh.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Freaking Perfect._

_~PoM~_

"Stupid Skipper…" Kowalski muttered as he hurried to run. This was all their commander's fault literally. Do not get him misunderstood, he would follow Skipper to the ends of the earth but he was the analyst and options guy. He was Skipper's second-in-command and it was his job to second the captain on whatever decision that was made for the unit. Usually he did agree with his leader's plans of action. Just not today. Yeah today was not one of those days.

I mean breaking into the Danish Embassy for crying out loud! The most dangerous and completely barricaded, highly protected and guarded building in CENTRAL history. It…It was suicide!

There was no excuse for breaking into such a building! Well apparently there was, the incriminating files against Skipper concerning Denmark. Yet not even that was a good enough excuse. It was a crazy plan. It was a crazy plan of Skipper's that had been locked away and deemed unachievable.

Well it was deemed unachievable until recently when Skipper decided he was having a 'perfect day'. Malarky! There was no such thing as that much luck! This mission would fail! Something would go horribly wrong! But did Skipper listen? Of course he didn't and now the tall scientist, the bulky weapon's expert, and young boy private were running for their lives through the hallways of the Danish Embassy from Danish Officers.

"K'walski!" The young British boy man whined to the analyst, huffing. He couldn't keep up this running for much longer. They've been distracting the officers from the top floor for almost ever they were! "Isn't Skippah finished with that safe yet?"

"Just keep running, Private!" Kowalski ordered, being the man running ahead of the other two team members. "I'm sure Skipper will be finished soon!"

"Aww! C'mon!" Rico whined as well, running behind the private. He was also tired of being a distraction. Couldn't they at least take out or explode some of the guys chasing them? "Boom!" He requested.

"Normally I would agree with the use of fire power in a situation like this, Rico." The scientist with glasses panted. "But we have no weapons! They would have set off the building's security system! Don't you remember we cleaned you out before we left the HQ."

"Oh yeh." Rico remembered and grumbled a complaint. "Gaw man, c'mon!"

Private panted and looked up to the scarred man. "It's not so bad if you think about it." The private puffed in his sprint. "All this running is good exercise and no one even knows Skippah's sneaking up on the top floor. So he should be alright. He'll signal us when he has his file and we'll be back at the HQ safe with snow-cones. This situation isn't SO bad."

A few pops went off behind them along with some Danish curses at them to surrender.

Kowalski ducked his head as a bullet flew right over it, looking at the young teen in disbelief. "Private, they're shooting at us and we have absolutely no materials to return fire or even come up with a plan besides doing exactly what we're doing! Running! And we have received no signal from Skipper that he even got to the top floor! This situation couldn't be any worse!"

Private scowled. "Well excuse me for being optimistic…" A bullet whizzed past his ear and the private let out a slight scream. They couldn't keep running forever and the firings were getting too close for possible comfort. "What are we going to do, K'walski!"

Thinking fast, the analyst's mind raced for an option. He couldn't find one.

More bullets rushed past their three heads, impaling into the walls they were running past.

"K'walski!" Private urged desperately again.

Kowalski was about to say his split second decision when the voice from all their earpieces said it for them.

"_Second door on the left, down the stairs pronto!" _Skipper's order came in through their speakers and they followed it immediately.

The scientist led the other two to the door, throwing it open and it indeed led to a staircase. They ran down it and thought they were in the clear, that is until Danish security men started running up the same case they were running down.

Kowalski, Private, and Rico each gave exclamations as they turned around to go back up the way they came. They couldn't. There were Danes running down that way too. They were trapped and surrounded, huddling and backing into the middle stair landing corner.

"Sk-Skippah…" Private whimpered into his earpiece microphone. "We're in a bit of a pickle."

Kowalski growled. He knew something like this would happen. Angrily he ripped his earpiece out of his ear and barked into it at their leader. "You've ordered us straight into being surrounded and captured!"

"_You guys are surrounded by Danes and trapped right?" _Skipper asked for clarification on his end of the headset line.

"Yes!" Kowalski exclaimed into the mic.

"_Perfect and as planned. That should be enough of a distraction dealing with you guys for me to sneak in and get my file!" _The leader's voice responded almost thrilled.

"A distraction?!" Kowalski exploded. "Skipper, we're completely defenseless!"

"_Per-fect." _Skipper stretched the word. _"Over and out."_

The lines on all three headsets of Private, Rico, and Kowalski went dead.

"Skipper!" Kowalski shouted into the earpiece furiously. He couldn't believe they'd been played this way. Abandoned by their own commanding officer. The scientist's face was red. "Skipper!" He squeezed the earpiece so tight in his anger that it was crushed in his fingers. As the three teammates were led away at gunpoint by the Danish men, the scientist was still in a state of fury. "SKIPPER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Part two! I want to thank you all for your reviews and for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this little two-shot! This is the final part.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Freaking Perfect._

_~PoM~_

Skipper abandoned them and now they were under custody in one of the most dangerous and high security buildings in the entire world, also in CENTRAL history. They had no weapons and absolutely no way of escape. All they had was each other, minus Skipper.

So it was just the three of them sitting in this cell and it's been like that for the past 36 hours. Their leader had not come back for them or even gave any sign that he was even going to TRY to get them back.

Kowalski sat on the bench in their jail bitterly like he had been since they were all thrown in it. He could not believe this. Their leader had used them as bait! Just to get a stupid file that probably couldn't clear Skipper's name in the first place.

Receiving that file did not miraculously erase whatever happened or erase it from the mind of the people that knew and/or heard about it! In fact it is completely possible that retrieving that file was useless and a waste of time in the first place! And a waste of their freedom as soldiers!

How long would they be locked up in this Embassy? Days until perhaps the possibility that the United States cleared them? Could that take months? Would the States order their release at all? Would CENTRAL get a trained agent to bust them out? That one was unlikely. CENTRAL had no idea that this mission had even taken place. It had been one ordered of Skipper's own accord.

Meaning the only one that could possibly get them out of this was the one that left them in this situation in the first place. Things looked as hopeless as ever. Apparently however, Private was still trying to brighten the mood of the inhabitants of their cell which was already gray and gloomy to begin with. It kind of fit the setting of miserableness.

"At least we're all together safely." Private the young teen smiled, sitting on the side bench next to Rico. "That is what matters, isn't it?"

"Um nope." Rico objected. "Wheh Skipper?"

"I regret to inform the two of you that Skipper has left us." Kowalski said grimly.

"He'll come back I'm sure." Private nodded hopefully, hands rested on the knees of his suit.

Kowalski sighed bitterly and didn't say anything more. All they had to do was wait. They had to wait for anything, a rescue that might never come, torture possibly, or death if the Danes were merciful. From the knowledge of them that the scientist had gained from Skipper, the Danish were certainly anything but merciless. Their souls were dark and cold. The only way Skipper could know such about them is if the captain had spent a bit of time with them, Kowalski surmised that the leader had and so he had his suspicions. It was to his attention that Skipper had a shady past. How were they to know that Skipper wasn't just as cold and soulless? They knew nearly nothing of their leader besides what he barely tells them.

For all the analyst could know, Skipper had indeed used them as a ploy, not only as bait but as something expendable. Their leader could have intended to leave them here for eternity and none of them could be the wiser. They didn't know their commander well enough to be sure despite living with the man and fighting alongside the man for years.

In all truth they knew not if Skipper cared for them now that the commander had the much wanted file. The only thing they did know was that someone had just broken down the door leading to the dungeon they were in.

Private looked up and immediately his smile brightened its brightest. "Skippah! I knew you'd come for us, Skippah!"

"Yeh! Woohoo!" Rico cheered with his arms up.

Kowalski just looked away with a snort.

Skipper stepped into the dungeon to stand right in front of the jail bars. He held up a manila folder. "I got my file! Perfectly!"

"That's great, sir!" Private praised.

"Now let's get you boys outta here!" The flat headed man said. "Kowalski, give me options."

The tall glasses wearing Polish man said nothing, only glared at the commander with his arms crossed.

"Kowalski, options." Skipper repeated and still all he received was that harsh look. He shrugged. "What? Are you mad? You look mad." The leader blinked. "Okay you're mad. Probably because I used you guys unfairly as a diversion and left you to rot in a Danish cell for almost two days." He then reasoned. "But I really needed that file! And I got it! Mission accomplished and we need to get out of here! So, options!"

Kowalski gave the leader nothing.

Skipper sighed and wrapped his hand around one of the cells bars. "Kowalski…" The man's blue eye's softened immensely, begging for forgiveness. "I'm so-"

Kowalski was the one who saw it first, the shadow of a man sneaking behind the leader and then the shadow raised the weapon. All previous grudges he'd been holding were out the door. "SKIPPER!" The scientist warned but no one could have stopped it as the crack of a gunshot echoed throughout the dungeon and the flash from the barrel.

Skipper staggered forward with a sharp gasp, hand going up to touch the burning spot above his heart where the bullet had ripped straight through his body. Blood quickly covered his fingertips. The leader's eyes were wide and tearful, whether it was from the pain or that he realized his fate wasn't known. He turned to see the one that shot him.

The Danish chief lowered the gun, giving the commander a sneer. "I believe that our little war is over now, Skippuh."

Kowalski's eyes were wide as well, mouth agape as he watched the leader drop what was in his hands; the file whose contents scattered on the concrete floor and a key. It fell in reaching distance of the cell and the analyst wasted no time in grabbing it to open the lock on the jail cell door just as the leader started to fall.

"No!" The analyst caught the commander in his arms, keeping him up. He kneeled with his leader in his arms, shaking his head in his disbelief. "Skipper…" Kowalski pleaded as he watch his commanding officer bleed out of his heart.

Private and Rico stood behind the lieutenant, in their own shock and horror. They were speechless.

"Skipper!" Kowalski sobbed out as he watched the last light of life drain from Skipper's blue steely eyes. He couldn't believe it.

.

.

.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

"Kowalski…" Skipper's harsh voice broke through the analyst's tear clouded thoughts. "Kowalski!"

"Huh what?" Kowalski fought out of his over-dramatic and completely exaggerated daydream.

In their HQ in real life as opposed to a vision, standing in front of his soldiers, Skipper's blue eyes were set on the lieutenant. "Kowalski, this is a briefing for a very important mission planning. I need you to be alert AND I need your input. As my second-in-command I need your say so on whether or not we should go through with crazy Operation: Omega Zulu. So…your thoughts?" The leader asked with the slideshow projection of the Danish Embassy still behind him.

Automatically and distractedly Kowalski shook his head. "No Skipper, I'm afraid I do not second the option of pursuing this mission."

There was a moment's silence from the leader before Skipper carelessly threw his laser pointer off to the side. "Well that's all I needed to hear." He shrugged and walked away from the projector. "Who wants snow cones?"

"Snow-cones!" The scarred man bellowed and ran off to follow along with the cheery young British private.

Shutting off the projector, Kowalski gave a sigh of relief and followed.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
